


Honk :o)

by incidentalAmalgamation



Category: Homestuck
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, They just act like kids yknow. Bc theyre kids. N theyre awkward n thats how it is. Yeehaw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:20:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25831210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/incidentalAmalgamation/pseuds/incidentalAmalgamation
Summary: Gam and tavros r sort of having a first date but also just kinda hanging out yknow
Relationships: Gamzee Makara/Tavros Nitram
Kudos: 52





	Honk :o)

Gamzee slumped back on the couch after finally making it through a game of fiduspawn with his good buddy Tavros.

"Fuck, motherfucker. Shits more complicated than it seems," he said before taking a long sip of his room temperature faygo.

"I guess," replied Tavros, "but it gets a lot easier the more you play!" 

Gamzee nodded and the two slipped into a comfortable silence. Silence was always comfortable when it was just them together. 

After a moment Tavros broke the silence again, timidly, "Hey Gamzee?"

"Mm?" the clown looked over, "What's up, brother?"

"I, uh, I kinda,, wanna kiss you,,,"

Gamzee's face melted into a mix of shock and the biggest, goofiest grin you could imagine. It almost seemed like he was blushing so hard it showed through his face paint. 

"Okay," he finally managed to stammer out, and scooched over closer to Tavros on the couch.

After several moments of awkward chuckles and giggles and "uhh"s the two kissed. It was just a little one; a tiny peck, but the pure joy within the huge smiles that immediately broke out on their faces seemed to light up the dark room. 

They just kind of looked at eachother, smiling, for what felt like forever. At some point Gamzee slipped his hand into Tavros's and the two erupted back into flustered giggles and blushing.

They kissed again, a little longer this time, and had the same dorky smiles on their faces when they pulled away again. Gamzee tried to think of how to say how much he loved tavros in that moment and how pretty his smile was, but only one thing came out.

"Honk :o)!!!"

**Author's Note:**

> I havent written a fanfic since I was like 12 hope it doesnt suck :'o) lmao
> 
> edit: hi ive moved platforms to just straight up a google drive folder because good fanfic sites just cant exist apparently so if you like my work feel free to check that out: https://drive.google.com/drive/folders/1l_aopZv1i-5VrozkSwtJ7V-f7wLOPg0d?usp=sharing


End file.
